


I run and run and run away from those I love for I do not want to suffer

by DanganronpaFan0519



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Isogai Yuuma Runs Away, Isogai Yuuma Takes Care of Forest Animals, Running Away, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/pseuds/DanganronpaFan0519
Summary: Yuuma Isogai looks at a world with the lens of an outsider, for he does not belong, for he knows more than he is supposed to, for he doesn’t want to lose the best teacher he ever had, for he doesn’t want to experience it over and over again.So he runs immediately when a new time loop starts. He runs far, far away from that mountain, from home, from class to a forest full of creatures who are now his neighbours in this cruel world. He begins a new life as a caretaker and resident of a forest full of beautiful creatures.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma & Forest Animals, no this is not a fvcking joke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I run and run and run away from those I love for I do not want to suffer

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to do this instead of finishing my other fics.. haha how fun
> 
> also we get some nature prince isogai here lmao, we gotta love em deers, bunnies, birds and foxes
> 
> did this instead of homework oops

Yuuma Isogai looks at a world with the lens of an outsider, for he does not belong, for he knows more than he is supposed to, for he doesn’t want to lose the best teacher he ever had, for he doesn’t want to experience it over and over again.

Why may you ask? Yuuma Isogai is trapped in a time loop of his third year of junior high that never seems to end. 

At first, he was quite happy to be in it. It was a chance to save Korosensei! It was a chance for his classmates to get a happier and less traumatizing timeline! 

He juggles being poor, planning to save Korosensei, making sure his classmates are happy, and schoolwork.

He stops Nagisa from blowing himself up, then he talks to Karma, then he gets a better grade in midterms but not too good so no one gets suspicious, then he makes sure the Kyoto field trip’s Group 4 doesn’t run into those delinquents, then he helps with the baseball expedition match so they could win, then he stops Terasaka from working with Shiro, then he gets first place in Social Studies in Finals, and so on.

His first few time loops were fine, even if he failed to save Korosensei, then suddenly after one hundred time loops, after so many failed attempts, he breaks. He snaps. He gives up. 

He realized that it’s impossible to save Korosensei. He is just destined to die some way. Nagisa’s and essentially all of the blue/save team’s dream is unable to become true. He failed them. He is unable to make it true.

Once he realized that, he couldn’t bear to look at Korosensei and his classmates for he failed them as an assassin. He couldn’t bear to look at his mother and little siblings for he failed as a person. He doesn’t want to see them anymore, he wants to run.

So he runs immediately when a new time loop starts. He runs far, far away from that mountain, from home, from class to a forest full of creatures who are now his neighbours in this cruel world. He begins a new life as a caretaker and resident of a forest full of beautiful creatures.

He makes a makeshift house and begins planning how to live in the beautiful forest. He talks to the deers, birds, rabbits, and other creatures that live there because they are his only company. He sometimes cries about his classmates and Korosensei, knowing no human would hear and fear for the lives of a group of students, and birds would sing and chirp to soothe him. He takes care of deers who injured a leg, birds whose wings are weak, and many more. He wards off humans whose intentions are of harm with a pocket knife that he stole when he ran away but before he found this forest and lets people who just want to be in the calming forest stay, but not let the visitors, both good and bad, know his identity.

Sometimes his phone would ring, Maehara and his mother desperately calling him, and it would ding with multiple notifications, desperately asking if he is okay and sometimes messages from his little siblings hoping that he is fine. He doesn’t answer, he doesn’t want to interact with his past life as a son and friend so he ignores it. He knew that bringing his phone would make this happen, but he wanted to bring at least one physical memory of his past life. He smiles at the calls and messages, it makes him know that his friend and family cares about him.

He knows no one would find him, he made sure that his phone would not be able to be tracked, a skill he can thank Ritsu for. He doesn’t have to fear policemen finding him and bringing him back to his old house and being back at that mountain and being forced to kill Korosensei, he has a family to take care of in his forest home.

Unfortunately, the timeline has resetted and he’s back at his old house. He immediately packs his stuff up and runs back to the forest. (He had learned where the forest is once he threatened a forest visitor about the location long ago.)

Once he had reached the forest entrance, he immediately recognized the deers and birds who looked like they were waiting for someone. The animals spotted him and they cheered in joy, which made him realize that once he tells someone or anything living about the time loop, they remember and join in the time loop, to which he is sorta glad about, he’s gotten used to the closeness he has with the animals. 

The animals happily lead him to where his makeshift house used to be in the time loop before and he begins to make it once more with some of the foxes helping by grabbing wood that is around the forest. 

After that, it all becomes the routine that Isogai has known for the past year, (past time loop? He still doesn’t know.), he eats breakfast, he chats with some of the animals, he checks the injured animals, he listens to the voicemails Maehara and his mother leaves when he doesn’t answer their calls, he eats lunch, he wards off mean visitors, he cuddles with deers, bunnies and foxes, he listens to the birds sing, he eats dinner, he sleeps, and repeat for the next day.

He feels at home in this forest full of magnificent creatures he calls friends. He has become a new person, he has become a person who feels happy and is one with nature. He doesn’t care what happens outside the beautiful forest, he has found his happy place. Sure, he may miss his friends, his family, and his teachers, but right now, he needs a very long break from human life.

For now, he is Yuuma Isogai, the caretaker and resident of a beautiful forest with equally beautiful creatures he calls neighbours and friends, and he is not Yuuma Isogai, the 3-E male class representative of Kunugigaoka Junior High and an assassin whose objective is to kill a yellow octopus teacher who moves at Mach 20 speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Isogai: Fuck humans. All my homies hate humans.
> 
> I genuinely like this fic and I hope you do too, please comment what you think and kudos if you like it


End file.
